Notes
by Fiery Keys
Summary: High School AU. It was purely a whim, leaving notes in a library book for someone to find. But when someone did find it, it turned into something else entirely. Oneshot. Zervis. AU.
**Notes**

It was a silly thing to do, Mavis admitted to herself.

But she was so _bored!_

Mavis was a social butterfly. She had plenty of friends. But most of said friends didn't have a passion for books like she did. Except for Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden, no one.

It got kind of boring sometimes.

So she decided to an extremely impulsive thing.

Which was, leaving a note in a book in the library for someone else to find.

So one day, during lunch, Mavis dashed to the library and wrote a note.

 _To the person who finds this:_

 _I have a deep love for books and all things literary and am looking for a pen pal who shares the same interests. If interested, please leave a reply in the text book 'Basic Chemistry' in the Science section._

Mavis bit her lip as she stared down at what she had written. It seemed so horribly stiff and unlike her in every aspect.

Just then, the bell rang, startling her. She hurriedly grabbed her things, shoved the note into a history book, kept said book in its proper place and dashed to her next class.

XOXOXOXOXO

At the end of the day, Mavis was about to go back to the library when Zera, her best friend, reminded her that the English Club was meeting that day. With an internal groan, she trudged to the classroom where the meeting was held.

After the meeting, Mavis had no choice but to go home because of the homework she had to do and the fact that the library was closing early.

"Today, of all days," Mavis grumbled under her breath as she set a stack of books down on her desk and started her studies.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

For the next two days, Mavis repeatedly checked _'Basic Chemistry'_ in vain. She had got some replies, but all they had to say was silly things. None of those were interested at all.

On the third day, she checked half-heartedly again. To her delight, there was a folded slip in the book. She snatched it and sat down at a table to read.

 _To whom this may concern:_

 _I saw your letter and it intrigued me, to say the least. I myself have been looking for a person who would indulge my interests in the literary world. Perhaps, if you are truly interested in being that person, we could converse. Please leave your reply in the same book as I did._

Mavis folded up the note with a little smile. His/her letter sounded just as stiff as hers did, but that was of no matter. He/she sounded quite well-read and interested to continue their correspondence.

Pulling out a piece of paper from her satchel, Mavis began to write.

 _Hello,_

 _It is good to know that you wish to continue writing these messages. Well, before we begin out conversations, we should know a few minute details about each other, right? I suppose that all you need to know is: I'm female, in junior high school and am positively in love with books and learning. What about you?_

Satisfied that her letter sounded a lot more friendlier than it had before, Mavis folded it, slipped it between the pages of the book and replaced it. She then picked up her satchel and made her way out of the library.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zeref Dragneel hurriedly shoved the note into his bag and hurried outside to the grounds where his younger brother, Natsu Dragneel was waiting.

"What took you so long?" Natsu asked irritatedly as they began to make their way out of the school.

"Sorry," Zeref apologized. "I was in the library."

"Seriously?" Natsu asked with a smirk. "You practically _live_ in there!"

"It's called studying, little brother," Zeref replied with a smirk of his own. "I think Lucy would like you better if you did more of it."

Natsu's face heated up. "Shut up! This has nothing to do with her!"

"Sorry," Zeref said not sounding the least bit apologetic.

Natsu huffed and they continued to their house in silence.

Upon reaching, Zeref locked himself in his room and took out the note. Quickly reading it, he felt a smile form on his face as he hurried to his desk, grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and scribbled a reply.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mavis found herself grinning as she read her pen pal's latest reply.

 _Dear Pen Pal,_

 _To answer your question, I'm male, a senior, share your passion for books and I have younger brother who's way too annoying for his own good._

Mavis snickered at this.

 _By the way, it seems too awkward and confusing to call each other 'Pen Pal'. Let's keep nicknames of sorts for each other. You can call me the Black Wizard (DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH. I've had an obsession for fantasy lately). What shall I call you?_

If Mavis hadn't been in the library she would have really burst into loud laughter. Trying to stifle her giggling, she tucked the note into her pocket and began to write a reply.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zeref discreetly opened the note in his horribly boring History class and scanned it.

 _Dear Black Wizard,_

 _Interesting choice! I'm into fantasy as well and love it with every fiber of my being. Don't worry, I totally wasn't laughing at you. Just…..at the name._

Zeref shook his head in exasperation.

 _Anyway, you can call me Tactician, I guess. Yup, that sounds about right._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tactician._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next two weeks went on like that. Mavis and Zeref, unknown to each other, left notes for each other in _'Basic Chemistry'._ Both of them talking, er, _writing_ to each other immensely.

Mavis was grateful that her friends hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary about her behavior and thanked her lucky stars that going to the library was normal for her.

Zeref, on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Natsu was growing suspicious of him and was finding excuses for being in his room or reading over his shoulder when he was writing. When he eventually found out that Zeref was writing to a pen pal, he found it hilarious and teased Zeref about it at every interval. Thankfully, he didn't reveal it to anyone.

One fine day, when Zeref opened yet another letter from Tactician, he froze as he read it.

 _Dear Black Wizard,_

 _We've been talking for some time now, and I find myself curious as to your real identity. How about we meet, in person?_

 _Yours,_

 _Tactician_

How about it indeed? Zeref wasn't going to lie-he had been feeling extremely curious about Tactician's real identity as well. Without hesitating, he wrote a reply and left it in the usual place.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mavis smiled at the letter from Black Wizard that she had just opened.

 _Dear Tactician,_

 _That's an excellent idea and I'm all for it. Where shall we meet?_

 _Yours,_

 _Black Wizard_

Mavis left a reply as soon as she could.

 _Dear Black Wizard,_

 _Come to the sakura trees behind the school after hours. I'll meet you there._

 _Yours,_

 _Tactician_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mavis arrived on the dot the next day and looked around nervously. There was no one there yet.

Sighing, she leaned against the trunk of a tree. The sakura petals floated down gently to rest on her hair but she paid them no heed.

What if Black Wizard didn't show up?

What if she had been too forward?

What if he had just been lying and was a perfectly horrible person?

 _No!_ Mavis shook her head. _Enough of all that pessimism!_

The sound of soft footfalls distracted her from her thoughts. She looked up and saw a student, his crimson tie giving away the fact that he was a senior. He had black hair and black eyes. He looked at Mavis hesitantly as he came to stand in front of her.

Mavis cocked her head to one side. "Black Wizard?"

Zeref stared at the young woman in front of him. She had long, wavy blonde hair and expressive jade eyes. He nodded slowly in response to her question and asked one of his own.

"Tactician?"

She stepped forward, a brilliant smile lighting up her face as she nodded as well.

Zeref felt his heart skip a beat.

It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

He stuck out his hand, a pleasant smile now on his face. "I'm Zeref Dragneel."

Mavis took it. "Mavis Vermillion, Zeref," she declared with a grin.

"It's nice to finally meet you!"


End file.
